


Cuddle Bug When My Baby's Around

by Weirdo_Cvnt02



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Dorks in Love, Happy, M/M, Peruvian Craig Tucker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdo_Cvnt02/pseuds/Weirdo_Cvnt02
Summary: Craig is a huge cuddler and very much loves holding Tweek. Just two saps very much in love.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Cuddle Bug When My Baby's Around

**Author's Note:**

> Short fanfic that'll leave you with a toothache because it's so sweet, at least it was super sweet to me when I made this half sober :)  
> Oh and Craig is Peruvian because I love that headcanon a lot and Tweek has shoulder length hair because I also love that head canon.

Craig isn’t a very touchy person. No one in his family is so it’s to be expected that the nonchalant teen doesn’t really find the act of being touched in any manner comfortable. Whether it’s a handshake, hug, or even a pat on the back (if you aren’t a friend), whatever, Craig Tucker cannot stand it and will knock the lights out of you if you do so.

But Craig has one exception, boyfriends. Specifically his coffee addict blonde that he’s been dating since the fourth grade. He tells himself and others that it’s just because Tweek needs physical contact to be comforted when he’s having a panic attack and is naturally more touchy than he is but Craig knows that it’s actually him who is very touchy and not his boyfriend.

So when Craig comes back home from his four day stay with relatives for Christmas he is practically dying to have Tweek in his arms. He strides semi-fast to Tweek’s house with his long legs and although he knows that Tweek’s home, he still sends a quick text telling him that he’s back and asks if he’s home, so that way he won’t be surprised when he gets there and not a minute later does he get a reply.

**Babe** ☕️💕: **_YEAH IM HOME!!_**

**Babe** ☕️💕: **_But aren’t you tired from the long drive? You did sit in the car for 8 hours coming back from your grandma’s house._**

_**Yeah I’m pretty tired but I really want to see u so I’m coming over to ur house rn** _

**Babe** ☕️💕: _**JESUS MY ROOM ISNT EVEN CLEAN DUDE!!!** _

_**Oh well too late I’m here already and also I know that when ur**_

_**cousins come over to visit u hide all ur stuff bc ur scared they** _

_**might break it or try to take it from u like that one time so I doubt it’s bad** _

After he sent that text he didn’t get a reply back since he heard Tweek rushing down the stairs from inside. The door swung open and Tweek smiled wide when he saw Craig.

“Hi Craig!”

“Hey honey, gonna let me in or just let me freeze out here?”

Tweek rolled his eyes but still held a smile on his face. He took Craig’s hand and led him inside the house and the two walked towards the stairs. Craig noticed that Tweek’s parents weren’t home and was about to ask him where they were but Tweek beat him to it.

“My parents are working at the coffee shop since they felt like having two days off was too much off time and if they didn’t go they’d get used to being slackers” he said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Craig rolled his eyes at that and said “I’m surprised they didn’t make you go too”.

As they entered Tweek’s room he let go of Craig’s hand and turned to him. “My dad was thinking about making me go with them but my mom decided that I should just stay home and enjoy my time off, saying that maybe if you came back home today I’d want to spend it with you.”

Craig quirked a brow and said “Weird”.

Tweek lightly chuckled and said “Yeah, totally weird.”

Being away from each other really takes a toll on them both but Craig can’t help but love it since Tweek gets all shy and flustered when they see each other again and that aching need to touch him in any way hits him hard again so he doesn’t waste any time to move towards Tweek and lock him in a tight embrace.

Tweek hugs him back with just as much gusto and Craig leans his head down to kiss his lips. Tweek recipates the kiss while cautiously walking backwards as Craig guides them towards his bed. When the back of Tweek’s legs slightly hit the edge of the bed they softly fall on the mattress and continue their lip lock as Craig tangled his legs with the blonde’s.

Pulling apart for air, Craig nuzzles his nose into the crook of Tweek’s neck and presses light kisses to it. Tweek sighs in contentment and removes Craig’s chullo to tangle his multicolored bandaged fingers through his boyfriend’s thick black hair.

“God I missed you so fucking much babe, I really felt like I was going to die at my grandma’s house” Craig said onto Tweek’s neck. Tweek removes his hands from Craig’s hair to place them on his cheeks and pull him up to his face for another kiss and Craig gladly accepts it.

With a small smile and heartfelt eyes Tweek says “I missed you too handsome but I think you were just fine being at her house.”

“Okay so I’m exaggerating a bit but I’m serious when I say I missed you. It felt so weird to not be able to see you or have you in my arms like this. I woke up thinking I was home and decide that I was gonna hang out with you but then realize I wasn’t home and was 8 hours away from you, so it really did feel like torture to me babe.”

Tweek’s pale freckled face was flushed red but quickly hid it when he laid his head on Craig’s shoulder, hiding the watery grin that was etched on his face.

“Jesus Craig you’re such a secret sap, you better hope I don’t tell the guys” he said jokingly.

Craig silently chuckled at that and said “That’s how you know you have special privileges with me because no one knows that I get like this when I’m away from you too long.”

Tweek looks back up to Craig and gives him another quick and chaste kiss to his lips. Amber eyes meet Grey-blue eyes and Tweek says “God I love you so fucking much dude, you make me feel so safe and happy and I’m glad that after all these years you still decide to stick around because I know I can be a lot most of the time.”

Hearing Tweek’s declaration, Craig’s heart flutters in his chest and he tightens his hold on Tweek and peppers his face with kisses. With a smirk to disguise his grin he says “Look who’s the sap now?”

Tweek playfully shoves his boyfriend’s shoulder but Craig’s hold never ceases and continues to speak.

“Okay but like on some real shit hon, I could never get tired of you and yeah sometimes you can be kinda dramatic but that’s just who you are and I love that about you. I also like being your sturdy rock when you feel overwhelmed or scared or whatever. You’re my forever and I can’t picture my life without you babe.”

The atmosphere they created around themselves was overly sweet and full of love and the two didn’t give two shits about it. They continued their embrace followed by chaste kisses, open and closed, and enjoyed each other’s presence, just living in the moment.

“Okay, as much as I love having moments like these with you, I want to get up and make some coffee since I only drank one cup this morning. I’ll also make you some hot chocolate and have you try my butter cookies that I made for my family yesterday” Tweek said with his arms wrapped around Craig’s neck.

Craig groaned and continued to snuggle Tweek, not wanting to let go of his blonde just yet but also wanting to try Tweek’s cookies because he’s such a great baker.

“Uggggggh, okay but let’s just stay like this a little longer, I don’t feel like letting you go just yet.”

Tweek lightly laughed at that and said “C’mon Craig, let’s just go downstairs now and then we can keep cuddling on the couch with drinks and snacks and watch a movie, you’re choice of genre.”

Knowing he wasn’t going to win this he sighed deeply, reluctantly letting Tweek go and putting his hat back on.

The two got up from the bed and headed downstairs, hands clasped together with smiles on their faces.

So yeah, behind closed doors Craig is very touchy and a huge cuddler and will forevermore be one as long as he has his wonderful boyfriend by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed and there will be more Creek fanfic made by moi coming soon! How soon I have no idea because I'm a huge procrastinator and this was in my drive for like a month but leave kudos if you want because this is my first fanfic that I've made and published in like 5 years and COVID's the cause of my return. Sorry it's so short but this was just to get me back in the groove of making 'fics and please pardon me for any mistakes, I do proofread my stuff but my eyes and brain are shit so yeah and my future writes will be longer. So stay safe and enjoy yourselves!


End file.
